Chapter 1  Amnesia
by Tuss Distaud
Summary: Ava, a girl who snuck into a secret government facility, tries to escape in the midst of a panic and loses her memory.  Rated M for later chapters.


"Dammit, I have to get out of here quick." Ava whispered to herself as debris fell all around her, giant tongues of flame licking hungrily at the ceiling. She coughed into her sleeve a couple times, hacking as the smoke filled her lungs.  
"Dammit this is bad...really bad..." she whispered again, wondering how the hell she was supposed to get out of here. _"I never should have come here..."_ she thought,_"Sneaking in here just to see what the big deal was...and it's that...?"_ She was such an idiot! How could she justify sneaking into an underground facility? After seeing what the big deal was she knew if she was found there was no way she would be getting out of here. Ava was frozen with fear, she didn't know what to do. Thankfully no one passing by could hear her coughing from all the commotion but she still couldn't wait here long. Everyone was out of the corridor now. This would be her only chance. She had to move quick... But why was she still frozen with fear? It was from seeing that thing...wasn't it? It had to have been. But she would worry about it later...this might be her last chance to get out of here alive. Ava stood up from her hiding place and started to run. There was nothing she could do now, she was committed to escaping, there was no room for error. She ran down the hallway and turned left without thinking. She passed through some sort of laboratory with all kinds of odd looking weapons and picked up a blue pulsating weapon just in case. _"It will have to do..."_ she thought, not knowing what it did. Hopefully something useful. She ran out the back of the laboratory and..straight into three burly looking guards. "Ah...Dammit..." she cussed, leveling the large blue pulsating weapon, and pulled the trigger. All of a sudden time seemed to slow. Ava was thrown backwards a couple feet as a ball of energy erupted from the gun. As it hit one of the guards the air around him shimmered and then seemed to implode. Ava pulled the trigger twice more without thinking, disposing of the other two guards and knocking herself back a few more feet. She stood up, feeling sore from the impact, and continued running down the hallway. "Crap, Crap, Crap, Crap!" She yelled as she ran down the hallway dodging the falling debris. She turned to the right when the hallway ended and ran straight into part of the roof that had fallen. "Dammit! Where the...hell do I...go now?" She huffed between breaths, looking all around. She turned around and started to run. There was a loud crack and the roof fell in front of the only way out. "Crap!" Ava cursed again, she looked around a couple times and then suddenly remembered the gun. She leveled it at the wall and fired it once. As it hit the wall she could see the other side for a moment before it seemingly imploded. She giggled a little, surprised that it actually worked. She jumped through the hole in the wall into what looked like a bedroom. She looked around quickly and noticed two doors, one with flames licking at the bottom of it. She looked around a bit more and noticed a dresser that was partly open and looked inside. There was a neatly folded lab coat that she figured would be useful. "It's a bit big and I don't have an I.D. tag but it should do..." she said quietly to herself. She had noticed several people wearing them earlier and in the commotion who could tell her she didn't lose her I.D.? She exited out the door without the flames which thankfully led to a hallway. She turned around a corner and saw other people cramming into a working elevator. She wouldn't be able to get into it this trip but she figured she'd wait for the next one. She took the opprotunity to do what her father always told her to do. Listen. She closed her eyes and took in all the sounds around her. She heard the sound people screaming, she heard herself coughing, and...she heard...something she couldn't quite define...a loud booming sound. Most importantly though, she heard two lab assistants yelling about what was going on. "...got to get out of here." one said  
"It's going to kill us all before we get out of here!"  
"No no no...it's still four floors below us...theres no way it could get up..."  
"Did you see how powerful it was?"  
"I...I did...It was..."  
Suddenly the ground shook and Ava fell to her knees, everyone around her screaming.  
"Oh...Crap..." Ava said as the ground began to collapse beneath her and she fell.

...

Ava woke in the dark and began to panic.  
"Wh-where am I?" she asked to no one in particular.  
"Wha-what happened?" she continued,  
"Why does my head hurt?"  
_"Who...Who am I?"_ She thought.  
"Crap."


End file.
